


21 Questions (the Changing My Answer remix)

by blueorangecrush



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Broken Engagement, Infidelity, M/M, Poor Life Choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueorangecrush/pseuds/blueorangecrush
Summary: Charlie was easy for David to say yes to.  Even when "...you wanna?" was a marriage proposal.





	21 Questions (the Changing My Answer remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cjmasim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmasim/gifts).
  * Inspired by [21 questions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020269) by [cjmasim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmasim/pseuds/cjmasim). 



> Hey there! This was such a great concept and I really enjoyed remixing it, I hope you enjoy my shifting the focus to Pasta and Charlie because I couldn't resist building off of the whole "I said yes!" thing. :)

**-1-**

“So, you wanna?”

Charlie is so bad at finishing sentences, but David thinks it’s cute.

“You wanna?” has left unsaid everything from “play Fortnite” to “grab a beer” to “come to my hotel room and fuck.”

This time, apparently, Charlie’s asking “you wanna” about…getting married…? And it’s so offhand and casual that David’s not sure if he’s actually proposing or not. He’s not sure if he should say yes or not.

“Uh…sure? If you want?” is the answer because he doesn’t want to say no but saying yes like it was, you know, a _proposal_ would be super weird in response to “you wanna?”

 

**-2-**

“Why am I so _bad_ at this? I’m such a fuck-up.”

David overhears Charlie saying that, apparently just to himself. He’s not sure what it’s about.

He’s not sure he should ask. He’s not sure he was supposed to hear it.

He still thinks he’d feel better if he knew.  Especially given that whole, well, maybe-engaged thing.

  

**-3-**

“Babe, will you marry me?”

This time Charlie’s on one knee, and there’s a ring.

And David says yes.

 

**-4-**

“What should I do with the ring? You know, at practice and stuff?”

Charlie looks upset that he hadn’t thought about that.

“I don’t know, I mean, lots of the guys wear chains and stuff, maybe you could do that.”

That sounds like a good idea. 

David looks online, tries to find something that he likes that goes well with the ring. He’s narrowing down his options, but he can’t bring himself to click Buy on anything yet.

Then the idea hits him.

 

**-5-**

“Can you come shopping with me tomorrow? Help me pick out a chain?”

Charlie’s pretty easy to talk into that. Then again, Charlie’s pretty easy for David to talk into anything, lately.

Charlie’s just pretty easy for David, lately, in general.  It’s awesome. If this is what just engaged life is like, David’s really looking forward to married life.

 

**-6-**

“I think _you_ should have a ring, too, don’t you? And a chain to go with it? 

David grins at Charlie, who is standing at the jewelry counter looking startled.

“You want me wearing your ring, you wear mine. That’s the deal. So let’s get you sized and find something you like that looks good with mine.”  David hopes Charlie doesn’t argue because, really, his logic here is _impeccable._

“We could just get me the same one.”

“It doesn’t have to be the exact same one, I mean, we go together but we aren’t the same person.”

They do get the same ring for Charlie, in the end, but with a different chain. 

It works for them.

 

**-7-**

“So…when should we tell our parents?”

Charlie makes a face. “I hadn’t thought ahead that far.”

“You thought far enough ahead to propose but not to tell people about it?”

Charlie shrugs. “I don’t know. I feel like it’ll be easier to have _told_ them than to tell them, if that makes sense, I want them to know but I don’t want to really tell them.”

“We could send an e-mail. Or a Save the Date,” David says, trying to come up with something practical. 

“We can’t save the date when we don’t know what date we’re doing this!” Charlie snaps, then sighs. “E-mail, maybe. But I don’t know what to say.”

“Hi Mom and Dad and soon to be Mom-in-law and Dad-in-law! We’re engaged, thought we should tell you before it ends up on Instagram!” David’s half-kidding, half-serious.

Charlie shrugs. “Works for me.”  He types up the e-mail, hits send.

David holds up his phone. “The Insta post is next, then.”

 

**-8-**

“Isn’t this…kind of all of a sudden?”

David’s mom seems to be struggling to find the words.

“It is, I know it is. But Mom, we’re happy, Charlie and I. We’re really, really happy together.”

“Then I’m happy for you, kiddo.”

“Thanks, Mom.  That means a lot.”

 

**-9-**

“What’s wrong?” David asks, not liking the glare that Charlie’s giving his phone.

“Jake’s just giving me shit, no big deal.”

“About us?”

“Yeah, all complaining about how sudden it is and shit. Like, we hooked up a while back, you know that, but for some fucking reason he thinks that means he has a fucking say about us, and he fucking doesn’t.”

“Sorry.  How about you stop fucking worrying about an old hook-up and start fucking me instead?”

“I knew I picked the right person to marry.”

 

**-10-**

“When?”

It seems like such an obvious question, but neither of them had gotten around to asking it.

So David’s asking it.

“I mean, there’s gonna be a lot to plan and stuff, we’ll have to sit down with our agents and lawyers and I’ll have to do whatever to change my visa.”

“What is this, 90-day Fiancé?” Charlie tries to make a joke out of it.

“Do you think 90 days would be long enough? Because if we aren’t done by then…we probably don’t want to have some big gay wedding in the middle of hockey season.”

Charlie laughs. “So, next summer then.”

“Next summer.”

 

**-11-**

“You wanna be my best man?”

Willy doesn’t say yes right away.  Or at all.

That surprises David. He thought the answer would be obvious.

“I’ll think about it,” is the best he can get out of Willy, who clearly doesn’t want to talk about it.

 

**-12-**

“You like it here?”

David shows Charlie the park along the beach he has in mind for a wedding site.  There’s enough room to have as many people as they’d want to have, but it’s small and out of the way enough that he’s hoping it wouldn’t attract too much in the way of unwanted attention.

“I love it!” Charlie smiles and kisses David.

 

**-13-**

“You’re getting a pre-nup, right?”

It’s the first thing David’s agent asks him.  David supposes it’s his job to be a killjoy like that.

“Yes, of course we’re going to get a pre-nup.  Know a good lawyer for that kind of thing? Maybe a financial planner?”

David gets ready to write down the names and the numbers.

 

**-14-**

“Ugh, can’t we just, like, get married by a fake Elvis when we play Vegas?” Charlie grumbles as he eyes all of the papers strewn around David’s desk for everything from financial planners to caterers to fucking _flower shops_.

“It’s tempting. But I don’t know what would happen that would be worst, my mother killing you, my mother killing _me,_ or your mother killing me, or your mother killing you. And we can’t get married if one of us is dead.”

“Or both of us.”

David laughs. “Or both of us.”

 

**-15-**

“So, who’s the flavor of the month?” comes from one of Charlie’s college friends that David’s never met before. Or at least never been aware of meeting before, they might have played against each other at Worlds or at some unmemorable other game. 

Charlie whacks the friend on the arm.  “Hell of a thing to say about my _fiancé,_ Bellows.”

Bellows, whoever he is, rolls his eyes at Charlie, then smiles apologetically at David.  “Sorry about that, guess Mac and I have been more out of touch than I realized for him to be all…settling down and stuff now.  I’m Kieffer.”

 

**-16-**

“What’s up?”

David’s happy to finally get a call from Willy. He knows things have been weird this season but he’s missed the guy.

“You and Mac still getting married?” Willy asks.

“Yeah! 

“So he’s actually settling down, then.”

“What the – you don’t even _know_ Charlie that well, what are you even talking about?”

“Mac and Matts had a thing, couple summers back, started into the season, and Mac just – dumped him over text, said there was someone else. 

“Oh.”

 

**-17-**

“Why didn’t you tell me you dumped Auston fucking Matthews for me?” David blurts out before he can stop himself.

Charlie sighs.  “I didn’t.”

“That’s not what Willy said. He said –" 

“I didn’t dump him for _you,_ I dumped him for _Jake._ ”

“I thought you said Jake was just a hookup!”

“I said we hooked up. I didn’t say he was just a hookup. 

“You let me say it!” And _fuck_ , this hurts, it feels like a lie by omission. Or maybe just a regular lie.

 

 

**-18-**

“Are you still mad at me?”

Charlie’s pleading with his eyes and his voice for the answer to be no 

David can’t give him that answer.

 

**-19-**

“Do you still love me?”

David does. He loves Charlie so much it hurts.  But he has to tell the truth.

“I do. But I…I’m not sure how to trust you.”

 

**-20-**

“Fuck, did I screw everything up for you?”

Willy’s a good friend. Willy’s a good guy for asking him that. 

But there can be only one answer.

“No.  YOU didn’t screw anything up.  He did.”

 

**-21-**

“Why?”

David takes the ring off, takes the chain off, one more time.

“You know why.”

It’s all he can trust himself to say.

 


End file.
